


Out of the Rain

by yearoftheheart



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Depression, Diary/Journal, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearoftheheart/pseuds/yearoftheheart
Summary: Bea reluctantly takes Dr. Hank's advice to keep a journal about her feelings and is surprised to see how much she needed it.  This story explores the growing friendship and romance between Bea and Mae, as well as Bea's relationship with her father, her friendships with Angus and Gregg, her mental health, and anything else I think of along the way.Content warning for depression, although there are currently no plans to discuss suicide or suicidal ideation.  Roughly follows the timeline set in the game (I used this calendar to set dates for the entries: https://twitter.com/Kavaeric/status/914944427390464000/photo/1), but details will vary to best fit the story.
Relationships: Angus Delaney & Bea Santello, Greggory Lee & Bea Santello, Mae Borowski & Bea Santello, Mae Borowski/Bea Santello, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mr. Santello & Bea Santello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will likely be longer as more story elements are added, but I wanted to get started with Bea's first two journal entries. Enjoy!

10/23/17

Hi Journal,

God, that feels so dumb. But Dr. Hank says that journals are the best way to get your thoughts out and it’s not like I have time to actually go to therapy. I just hired some new guy, Danny, to help out at Ol’ Pickaxe because I thought that would save me some time. Instead, I’m stuck training someone who doesn’t know the difference between a wrench and a screwdriver. And after work, I have to cook dinner and fill out paperwork for the winter merchandise delivery. So I guess I just have to be my own therapist. 

Dr. Hank said it might help to write out my thoughts about Dad, but I wouldn’t know what to say. He’s just the same as he’s always been. Or, I guess not how he’s  _ always _ been, but how he’s been for the last couple of years. Sometimes I can’t remember what he was like before. It feels like he’s always been falling asleep in front of the TV and waiting for me to come home to tell him what happened at the store that day. If something changes, that’ll be something to write about, but for now, I don’t think I have much to say. Besides, I only went to see Dr. Hank because I haven't been sleeping much lately. I don’t think writing is going to do anything about that.

Shit, it’s almost 3 AM. I guess I should at least try to get some sleep. Danny has the morning shift and he’s definitely not ready to open the store on his own. 

  
  


10/25/17

I had to fish this journal out of my bedroom trash can because we found an ARM in the street outside the diner today. Just when I thought nothing new happened in Possum Springs. I was going to tell Dad about it when I got home, but he was already asleep, so I’m going to give journaling another chance. I just keep thinking about how glad I am that some kid didn’t find the arm. It’s so unsettling that your life could go from mundane to dangerous in a second. We have to use the buddy system now in case whoever did this comes back. I don’t want to think about what they did to the rest of the body. Anyway, I’m guessing the band isn’t going to hang out at the diner again for a while. The thought of walking near there makes my hands shake a little. Gregg played it cool, but Angus told me later that they were both pretty shaken up. 

In other news, Mae Borowski is back in town. I haven’t seen her since right before high school graduation. I remember wanting to talk to her that night, but I couldn’t find her anywhere. That was probably for the best anyway. Gregg told me later that he and Mae snuck out of the auditorium after the ceremony so they could burn their old homework in the woods. I don’t think she’s changed at all from when we were kids. She’s still energetic and still oblivious. I don’t think she even remembers what happened to Mom. I know we haven’t really talked in years, but  ~~ I still thought she would care ~~ it’s a small town, I guess I thought everybody knew. 

It sounds like she’s going to be sticking around for a while. I tried to ask Gregg why she isn’t going to school anymore, but he was so excited to see her that I don’t think he asked any questions. It is nice to see him this happy, although I can’t say I’m feeling the same way about it. Angus said not to push it and that he’s sure she had a good reason, but something about it still bugs me. She’s just so nonchalant about leaving college behind. All she said was that it “didn’t work out,” like this major opportunity is something you can just pick up and set down whenever you want. It probably isn’t any of my business, but I just can’t shake the feeling that her being back is going to change something. My head has been buzzing since this afternoon. Maybe it’s just because of the arm, but seeing her again brought up thoughts I haven't had in a long time. Whatever the reason, it’s not helping me sleep.

I guess I’m going to try to stick with this journal. Who knows, maybe tomorrow we’ll find a leg? 

(I sure hope not.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions or questions. You can also find me on tumblr @talkthelightsoff if you want to say hi :)


End file.
